The present invention relates to systems, methods, and computer program products for spoof detection for facial recognition. A facial recognition system is a computer application for automatically identifying or verifying a person from a digital image or a video frame from a video source. One of the ways to do this is by comparing selected facial features from the image and a facial database. Such systems are typically used in security systems.